Weiss In A Million
by Fearmortali
Summary: To think, you chose her over wealth and power. But it comes to regret when he received it all and used it to hunt the two of you down. Wait, that's not a good description? "Ugh, Ruby, I'll be done soon just go to bed!" (White Rose, Fluff, Smut, Unknown New Tags to be updated with M to be safe) **Credit to Creator of the Picture
1. Happening Today

Chapter 1: Happening Today

 **A/N: You know, I always hoped I'd just leave a simple one-liner joke and the following "Enjoy!" in one of these notes but it always feels like there's just that one reader who can't seem to understand the story. Well first of all congrats if you are that one reader, secondly, just ask me in a message or comment if you can't seem to grasp it. Well anyways, enjoy! (God damn I need to get a new note…)**

* * *

 _June 5_ _th_ _, 2X32… As June strolled down the rough gravel path…. No that won't do…_ I tapped the backspace key on my laptop multiple times out of annoyance for what felt like the 100th time on my current project. _Here I am, Weiss Schnee… Up and coming author who can't write a single damn novel, even if her life depended on it…_ I groaned in disappointment as I noticed how late it had become again, "Weiss? Are you still up..?" I perked up at the sound only one person I know who sounds like a child, "Yes, you dolt. Now why aren't you asleep as well?" I felt my red Rose's soft hand brush down my shoulder, "Well, because you wouldn't return to me after dinner was finished." I responded only with my right hand on top of hers, "I see then, but please hurry up? I want to enjoy my Weissy in bed." Letting that soft hand go, I returned my work-tired hands to the keyboard and stared at the empty document, not a single word coming to mind.

I stared at it for five more minutes, that blinking line, waiting for my input. Yawning, I looked as the clock ticked 12:13 AM. I turned off the monitor and slumped off to bed in my white semi-transparent silk nightie. I removed the covers and saw my beautiful red Rose sleeping with her thumb in her mouth again, _what will I ever do with you dolt…?_ I climbed in and pulled the sheets over us but I stopped when I saw her arm cross my stomach and coil around me, somehow with sudden strength she pulled me in close as I sighed and smiled at her. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep on that silken bed. To be reminded of my past memories…

* * *

 **Ending Note: So, this is kind of an interesting beginning, although I'm sure it's not used much on the site I kind of like starting at the end and moving to the beginning to see how the story unravels. If anything, this might be a dark one but I'm unsure of how I'll want to turn this out as well! And just to be clear it won't just be Weiss and Rubes. Might include some others as well of course! Follow and Favorite of course!**


	2. Standing Still

Chapter 2: Standing Still

 **A/N: AHA! I love you guys! Well, not like love, love of course! Although why the heck should it matter… Anyways here's chapter 2. Also do take note she has no knowledge of Ruby so yeah.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of my brightly-lit bedroom, richly decorated as usual. I gathered my thoughts and tried to remember my dreams but failed to notice the door open as my servant came in, "Miss Schnee, your breakfast has been prepared as per your request." He lifted the elegantly decorated plate cover revealing a breakfast cooked to perfection, "Lightly smoked turkey bacon with low fat concentrates, ceaser salad lightly dressed in extra virgin olive oil, and two sunny-side up eggs yolk cooked all the way." He diligently walked over to the right and laid the plate of food on my desk and arranged the eating utensils in its usual pattern.

I thanked him for his service and sent him away so that I was able to get ready for today's routine, _Okay Weiss, first day of school… No need to let it become ruined…_ I removed myself from bed and made my way towards the food. I ate it quickly as to allow the most time of my schedule be dedicated to getting my appearance ready. Finishing the final piece of bacon, I covered the plate and made my way towards my bathroom, picking up an Atleasian Turkish Towel decorated in my family's crest and symbol. As the significantly warm water cascaded down my naked body, I remembered fond memories of my father, mother, sister, and I enjoying each other's company the actual Schnee dust company not interfering with my father or mother. My sister and I able to calmly enjoy the summer sun as we ate ice cream out on the patio after chasing each other into exhaustion. That was all over as soon as they attacked… I turned the water temperature dial to ice cold to make me forget about the damned memories.

I finished getting ready for my first day of school and last day at home until possibly winter, spring, or summer break. I had packed all my clothes I would need, all my textbooks and bags were in order, and my laptop was in its travel case, fully-charged, "Miss Schnee, your ride to the airship is ready." I nodded in approval at the servant and looked back at my room, "Thank you Oswald, your services are fully welcomed. Feel free to take the rest of the day off as soon as I am off." I gave him a couple hundred lien as he tipped his head thanking me. I slid the travel bag over my shoulder and grabbed my backpack. I slowly walked out of the room and looked both ways to notice all of my house's employees had lined up to congratulate me on being accepted into beacon. As if it wasn't already expected of them and me. _Breathe Weiss, there's no need to trouble yourself. You'_ re only going to be gone for a few years is all? _Everyone will keep the house in running order._

I strolled out the front door and thanked my driver for giving me my final ride for the time being, "Make sure we make it on time one last time Flint, but do note. There is no need to hurry yourself. You'll be getting a wage bonus either way." I climbed into the back seat as he thanked me for the opportunity and closed the door. I watched as the servants had all waved me off in happiness and sadness. I couldn't help but smile a little from the response, _Well Weiss Schnee? It's August 25… First day away from home. First day to Beacon... Of course without Father to appreciate it… Let's just get through this final leg and become as usual a family huntress…_

* * *

 **A/N: Still short I know but I want to be sure it's perfect as always. Maybe when it's all done I'll combine the documents all into one story so it looks like a really long one-shot! Nah… That'd be hard to translate…**


	3. And Then She Came

Chapter 3: And Then She Came

 **A/N: Kind of changing up the entrance for Weiss so that it doesn't seem to step on the wrong foot with Rubes. Enjoy!**

I leaned against the rail and looked around the airship's cabin. _So many unique weapons… Interesting designs as well..._ All of the students that I would soon to call classmates were all chatting amongst themselves as well as show off their own armaments. I had chosen to follow the select few that strayed away from speaking and plugged in my earbuds to listen to my favorite bands, as I turned around to stare out into the scenery I chuckled to myself when I noticed the song fit the scene perfectly, _never thought Orange's Revolution song would be such a good choice, I feel like running around as well too. Better try my best to keep this under hold until the entrance exam comes in._

The ride had lasted the whole song and half of another as the ship descended towards the entrance of the famous Beacon Academy. I grabbed my travelling bag and stepped off the ship and took in the sight. _The pamphlet made the entrance seem a lot smaller in perspective… Then again it's just for informing me._ I adjusted the strap and started walking towards the entrance but quickly side-stepped and turned around to catch a girl in red who was about to crash into me, "W-W-Watch out!" She clutched my arms tightly as her head was in my chest, "Are you alright..?" Within that same speed she came at me she jumped from my arms and spoke faster than a cheetah's speed-up. "OhmygoshIamsosorryaboutcrashingintoyouIamsoooosorrypleaseforgiveme!" She kept repeating those words and all I could consider is just smiling and laughing slightly at her apology, "It's alright, natural accident for someone who seems to be so happy. Although it appears you're slightly younger than what is expected of the average age demographic for Beacon Academy…" She stopped half sentence of probably the 23rd time of repeating it to actually giggle as well in response, "Ah, well… That's a long story…"

 **A/N: Again I apologize for how short the story is so far! Hmm, I think I'll try to go for at least a thousand words tomorrow if I am able to. No promises though!**


	4. It Wasn't Terrorism, It was Love

Chapter 4: It Wasn't Terrorism, It was Love…

 **A/N: Interesting Title ain't it? Enjoy!**

* * *

"And then I was brought to this interrogation room by this woman called "Glynda, didn't catch a last name though. I do know that the person she brought me to was Headmaster Ozpin, owner and current headmaster of this school." She smiled gleefully at me and began to continue her rather complicated story of dust thieves, a bullhead escape jet, and a rather interesting personal meeting with the headmaster of the school… "And then he has me hopped up to well, this class. Personally I would've been fine with just a pat on the back and a slap on the wrists but, well maybe being able to graduate a bit earlier and with my sister is a lot better."

I watched her rub the back of her neck in an awkward stance after finishing the concluding sentence only with enough time for me to respond without making it too awkward, "Well, that's… Intriguing to say the least. But, well I believe we never exchanged names did we? I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." I held out my hand in a handshake and waited for her response, "Oh. I'm so sorry as well! My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Younger sister of Yang Xiao Long. Well, half-sister so to speak."

"Well then, I believe we've arrived at our destination though?" we both looked at the big, old-fashioned wooden doors and could barely hear the sound of a thousand new students, a thousand new _classmates…_ "Shall we open the doors and join the others Weiss..?" I looked away from the door and found the brunette with a streak of red in her hair smiling, from ear to ear as well, "Well, of course."

She pushed the door open and as expected everyone was crowding around a tall blonde female, I assumed to be a teacher. She was repeatedly getting everyone settled in so Ruby and I had decided to try and walk together into the crowd. Without much of a push and shove, we found a good spot that offered a very gradual sight of the teacher as well as being close to the bathroom just in case. "Now that you are all settled down. Please welcome your current Headmaster, Professor Ozpin." We all began to clap aloud as the teacher walked away from the mic and took a seat just behind replacing her was what appeared to be Ozpin. _Well his description matches the picture on the pamphlet._ I slowly stopped applauding earlier than many others as he began to speak. It was there, I listened to the usual introduction speech. The history of the school, how proud every student should be. How he's promising that we'll graduate to the best of our abilities, and how he hopes to keep Beacon at the forefront of Hunter/Huntress training.

To my understanding, it seemed more like that last part was more of just a propaganda sort-of comment instead of an honestly made one, but I kept my head held high as he directed everyone on sleeping arrangements and everything else that was needed. It didn't take long before staff-selected upperclassmen lead groups of my classmates to different sections of campus, more or less probably to show them where everything is and when to get situated. Ruby had gone and disappeared probably to join her group as I watched everyone else as well follow in line to join groups leaving me to wonder where I was to go. _That girl is very interesting…_

I suddenly heard a ping from my scroll go off and immediately noticed that I was told to meet with a 2nd year of the academy for a private tour, _Velvet Scarlatina? Interesting name._ I looked around for the girl and found her in a uniform, unsurprising it was a sort of rabbit-faunus, or is she a hare? Whatever the case may be, she had two lightly-colored rabbit ears that stuck out more than the other faunus students around campus,

"Hello, you must be Weiss Schnee am I correct?" I nodded and held out my hand, "You must be Velvet then, strange how I would be given a private tour instead of a group tour like the rest of my colleagues." She looked around in what appeared to be a frightful feeling, "Well… Umm, I think Ozpin just wanted to be sure that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was fully taken care of. That is unless you do not want a private tour then we could just join a different group of your choosing?" She hesitantly kept her hand interlocked with mine as I thought over it, "No, it's alright. If anything I'd just like this to all go over as soon as possible. Oh and, don't be alarmed. I admire you faunus. Unlike my father…" She quickly removed her hand as I had just gotten a full feel of it noticing how soft it was compared to how the other upperclassmen looked, "Ah well, shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's begin the tour."

* * *

 **I know I said a thousand words but at least I got, a thousand into the chapter? No? Okay… Well anyways, I made it clear that she already respects faunus and has taken very interesting details from Ruby… Who knows what will happen! Hell I'm just going along as I make this up.**


	5. Sightseeing Little Beacon

Chapter 5: Sightseeing Little Beacon

 **A/N: Eheh… Enjoy?**

* * *

I followed Velvet through the winding, brightly-lit halls of beacon, every time we stopped it seemed that she was a little worried about my reaction to all of the rooms since I kept a blank face the whole time, "And this is the locker room, currently group 42 is in there but I would assume that you'd like to see your locker?" I nodded and she handed me a card, "Well here's your identity card with the default code to first access your locker. After you input that one you will need to input a new personal code. That code will automatically be updated to your identity card so that in case of emergency of forgetfulness or in a hurry you or your partner will have access to your locker in a case of emergency."

She swiped her ID on the card reader next to the door and it raised from the locks revealing the locker room and a group of classmates, "Your ID will allow you into all student-allowed rooms such as the Gym, Simulation Room, Locker Room, Your Team's Room, Bathrooms, Cafeteria, and Student Café. In the event of either losing your ID or forgetting it. Your ID will automatically be wiped clean if anyone excluding staff, partner, or you touches it and it will be transferred to your scroll."

"Okay, now I'll just go and open up my locker then…" Without another word I left Velvet's side and entered the locker room, instantly spotting Ruby, I strolled over to her and tapped her shoulder, "Hey! I was wondering where you walked off to?" I noticed that the girl had blushed almost the same color as her cloak, _cute… Wait why did I just considered that cute!? Forget it, it's just a compliment nothing to worry about… Right?_ "Well, I got a message about my tour group and you were just zoning out earlier so I thought I would just catch you at dinner… Anyways, what locker did you get? I got, Locker 25." At the thought of her locker number I thought about my ID and pulled it out, "Well, I think coincidence struck because I got 26, right next to you."

She instantly hugged me but as soon as she locked her arms she unlocked them and made sure they were right back by her sides, "SorryIhuggedyouWeiss!" I couldn't help but laugh at the blushing girl, _she seemed to mumble if she ever gets in trouble. I feel like I should get to know her more. Ruby Rose, just who are you? And why do you intrigue me so much?_ I noticed that Ruby ended up turning her head to her side and looked at my locker, "Uh, are you going to open it because it seems that we get some 'Welcome to Beacon' gifts from the staff. I got pencils, a notebook, and a dust combination guide?" I decided time was time to open it.

Inputting the default code and entering my own, I heard a small buzz as the locker unlocked and prepared for what gifts could be behind door number one, _pencils, a notebook, and a dust com- wait it's the same thing for everyone!? Well, at least I'm not being treated like royalty…_ "Wow, guess everyone got the same. Oh well, I could do with a few pencils and the notebook. The guide not too sure about what to do with it though. Oh maybe Yang knows what we could do with it!" I put my unnecessary items back into the locker and closed it, "Speaking of which Ruby, you never did tell me about your older sister, is she a current student here? Upperclassmen?" She shook her head and I only became more curious at the thought, "Nope, I'm the same grade level as her. Well we're the same grade level as her. But speaking of which, I haven't even seen her since she ditched me to go hang out with her friends."

"Well whatever the case, she seems like a nice sister although somewhat mean for leaving her younger sister alone." I adjusted my bag yet again as the intercom's speakers blared out, "Would all new students please follow all upperclassmen into the cafeteria. All new students follow upperclassmen into the cafeteria. Thank you." I glanced at Ruby once again and noticed a sad look on her face, _I can't help it but I kind of feel sad to be leaving her again. Wait, didn't Velvet say… Of course! I could just ask Velvet to let me stick with Ruby!_ Inside I could feel myself jumping up and down in excitement and couldn't hold back a smile, "Hey Ruby, guess what? How about I eat lunch with you. Apparently because of my social standing, I had a private tour but I could just tell her I'll be with group 42 for the rest of the day." She seemed to have heard me loud and clear because within the second, she smiled from ear to ear in happiness, "Yay! I can't wait to get to the cafeteria! Oh, what do you think they'll be serving? Maybe it's hamburgers, fries, and cookies! Oh, did I tell you how much I love cookies?" I sighed and shook my head as she began to walk off, closing both of our lockers I couldn't help but chuckle as I left to join the rest of the group in their tour after lunch, _Ruby Rose, what will I ever do with you..?_

* * *

 **Is 924 words close enough guys? I swear this is the biggest I've ever typed and it'd be a damn shame if someone deleted it… Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow have fun til then!**


	6. We Have a Winner

Chapter 6: And we have a Winner…

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hoping for some good reviews and such to tell me about how it all looks so far. Might not be as good as some other writers here but I want to at least try! Enjoy!**

As fast as it seemed, lunch came and went as well as the rest of the day. Finally night had arrived and we were all separated into two halls, girls in the East, boys in the West. I looked around the room for a comfortable spot close to an outlet and window so that I am able to at least see how well the night sky looked. Finding one within the middle of the right side of the hall I set my laptop bag down and sleeping bag as well. Setting up, I prepared to work on something off task as to distract my train of thought, "Hey Weiss! Almost forgot to introduce you to my big sister, Yang!" I raise my head and notice Ruby and a slightly taller and _bigger,_ girl. "Nice to meet you Weiss, I guess it's kind of strange how we have different names. Well, I can half-assume you might've guessed what happened."

We talked a bit through the night giving me a calming sense about the sisters, as I slowly zoned out, I allowed myself to collect my thoughts about today's events. If anything it seemed today was a calming one, _something tells me this is a 'calm before the storm' situation… Who knows…?_ "Anyways, Weiss. How did you get into Beacon?" I quickly snapped my head to face Yang who was looking at me with slight curiosity, "Oh, umm. Well I got into Beacon because of my test scores from grade school and physicals... It's kind of expected of my family. But I am curious as to how you were accepted Yang, if you don't mind sharing that is." As Yang recalled a tale of well questionable accountants, I couldn't help but zone out and just stare quietly at Ruby, "… And then after breaking his legs, I received an invitation to the school. Apparently they couldn't resist the Yangarang." I looked at my laptop's clock and noticed how late it had become.

After saying our good nights I couldn't help but wish that Ruby was staying with me for the night. _No, no wishing for that Weiss. Just focus on your sleep._ I turned off my laptop and slid it back into my bag and placed it above my head, taking one last look out the window, I watched as night clouds floated in front of the moon almost as if to cover it from the cold. I laid my head down onto the pillow and slowly closed my eyes to get ready for the next day…

 **Guys I am soooo sorry for being late in updating this. Recent events in my life had spiked up again causing me to call in a sudden hiatus. I apologize for causing you guys to deal with these short chapters as well but I really want to try and extend these chapters but I find myself not having enough time to do this. Thank you for reading. And hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon.**


	7. Petals Within The Wind

Chapter 7: Petals within the Wind

 **A/N: Hello! This is a little updated but the original A/N would've had to do with a bit of a hiatus I was aiming to take next week but scratch that. Anyways, I also apologize for not being up to par with my promises… Enjoy!**

* * *

As the sunlight began pierce my eyelids, I slowly awoke to find Ruby had left a note on our bed in replace of her, picking up the note and reading it I could already tell what happened.

 _Weiss,_

 _I'd say good morning right now but apparently this note is in replacement of me. First off Sorry! But, I wanted to actually do something for you since we both know today is the day when we first met. That's your first hint on where to go so expect the next ones to be increasingly difficult!_

 _Your Red Rose…_

I folded the note and placed it on my bedside table and climbed out of bed, I pulled my scroll out of its charger, got ready, and headed out of our apartment towards Beacon. It was then that I had stepped into the cold air of Vale that I couldn't help but remember how our first Christmas together was back at Beacon.

"Come on Weiss, we're going to miss the Christmas parade!" I was currently being dragged by my arm, by Ruby towards Main Street in Vale as it snowed. Yang and Blake had earlier messaged us that while they were out, they heard talks about the annual Christmas parade in Beacon. Of course Ruby being the still innocent girl I've known, wanted to go so badly she used her trademark puppy eyes on me, "Ruby, would you please hold on!? My arm feels like it's getting ripped off!" Either it was what I had said or it was the obvious sign in front of Ruby that made her stop so suddenly, I barely had time to react but caught myself on Ruby's back before looking to see what was in front of us. "It's beautiful…" We watched a big balloon Santa floating in the air and heard the usual Christmas music blaring over speakers.

Ruby immediately ran off to get a closer look and I was stuck having to follow in tow. I couldn't help but think of how calm everything felt, how ironically warm it was for me. For possibly what seemed like the first time in ages. I felt like a child enjoying the world with her wide eyes, Ruby and I made our way through a crowd of people towards the edge of the sidewalk to where we could see the whole parade in effect. I watched Ruby stare at the elves dancing, the Santas waving, the snowmen throwing what seemed to be candy canes, and marching bands playing their horns. We even caught a glimpse of Blake and Yang across the street who were calling us over.

I felt safe next to Ruby, it seemed like everything went quiet though when I heard her, "This may as well be our first Christmas together Weiss." She seemed to lose interest in the parade but gained interest on me which made me blush, "You're right Ruby… Ruby Rose, I love you…" I pulled her hand and squeezed it as she repeated the last three words back to me, "I love you too, Weiss Schnee…" I pulled her closer and felt the warmth she radiated from her body.

Everything felt just right, and it was all perfect. I couldn't help but wish that night wouldn't have ended. That Ruby and I just stayed in that spot, holding each other close, smiling as the parade went on. But even so, the memory left me as I soon realized how I was at the front of Beacon and Ozpin was right there… Older than I could remember but still sipping from his ceramic mug, "I believe Miss Rose wanted you to have this letter, I couldn't help question why she'd leave it in such an open area where anyone could have taken it but I assumed better that she trusted us." I thanked Ozpin and opened the letter, reading it aloud.

 _Weiss,_

 _Leaving this on the bench next to where we met really is a bad idea. Although if I expect it correctly, Ozpin will have noticed it, come down. And handed it to you personally. Well I sort-of may have asked him to but nothing to worry about! Even so, it reminds me of the time we met my mom. I'll admit you were scared to meet her at the time but I'm just glad it all worked out. Also Blake and Yang wanted me to tell you they're doing fine as Huntress Professors surprisingly! And they won't be able to tell you hi on a personal level. I love you my Weiss Cream._

 _Your Red Rose_

I went silent on the last part so Ozpin didn't have to hear the embarrassing nickname she gave me. But I guess by the reaction of my face. He could tell what was said. "Sorry for taking your time Professor Ozpin. But truly I am thankful you held onto this for me. Also can you please tell Yang and Blake hi as well for me? I do believe their marriage is as I'm pretty sure Yang has said before, "Yangtastic"..?" He nodded and said his good-byes as I ran off to catch an airship out and to drive the car to Ruby's Mom's Grave… To be honest, I'd hope she'd pick albeit a safer place but I'd expect she'd never let Grimm get in the way of her love for me…

* * *

 **A/N Updated: Sooooo, Sorry for just a really long time between Chapter 6 and 7. Currently I had a rough patch of trying to get in the mood for finding some calming voiceless or at least "humming" music, I mean heck currently I'm using a soundtrack song from that Game called The Beginner's Guide. Oh, I'm not advertising that by the way. So that belongs to the owner. Also I have been thinking of writing a new story. Kind of a reboot to see what I can remake out of it. So, keep in touch and We'll see how things go from there!**


	8. A Thanks of A Million

Chapter 8: A Thanks of A Million

 **A/N: I know it seems like the last chapter was a sort-of "here's a chapter for the holiday!" But not really, I kind of just lost my train of thought when I started it which would be the night after Chapter 6 was put up but then regained it at the night of November 7, 2015. Ummm Besides the point, Enjoy!**

* * *

As the final Beowolf fell, I made my way through the trees and noticed the old scratch marks, _seems like even when she's grown up, Ruby still can't keep quiet sometimes._ I followed them to the cliff edge and found Ruby's Mom's Grave, _even in 15 years her grave still stands…_ Although as it seems a folded piece of paper was luckily next to her grave, picking up the paper I couldn't help but laugh as I reencountered the first note Ruby had left me. _This was supposed to get harder Ruby? I swear I thought when you said it was going to get harder instantly not in a slow degree like this… Albeit I could've guessed her family's house…. But alas, I may as well let the dolt feel like she got the better of me…_ I unfolded the paper and before I read it I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched, _okay, safe for now…_

 _Weiss,_

 _Even as the midnight moon glows, Hunters and Huntresses have always needed dust to supply their Grimm killing needs, But even if my dust supply were to run low, I'd always know that you have some in store to show. P.S. Crappy poem I know but the hint for the next place is in there I know… Albeit it gives me some bad memories when I think about it now but I always loved the place's name. Oops, I think that may have given the location away… Oh well! I bet it won't take long for you to find it. See you there! Or will I?_

 _Your Red Rose…_

I folded the note back up and placed it with the other notes I had stowed away, I looked at Ruby's Mom's grave once more and noticed something to the side, _oh, Ruby and I put that locket there for Thanksgiving… I wonder if the picture is still in it._ I picked it up and opened the locket to find a picture of Team RWBY and Ruby and Yang's Father, Uncle Qrow, and Aunt Yoko and others having a Thanksgiving dinner smiling happily. As always there was one place next to Ruby and Yang's father… _reserved for Summer… I wonder how nice Summer was when she was alive…_ I put the locket back down, said a goodbye and walked away before any Grimm could follow the scent of dread. I couldn't help but fade away into another memory as I walked back towards the car….

"Weiss, come on! Aunt Yoko will be here any minute!" I finished the turkey with only a few seconds to spare and ran as fast as I could without tripping to place it on the dining table, "Alright time to get into the shower. Be right back my Red Rose." I kissed Ruby on the cheek and got ready. As I finished tying my hair into its usual pony tail, I heard the apartment buzz and Ruby calling out, "Hey Auntie Yoko! And hello, my name is Ruby Rose!" _I guess Yoko brought someone else with her… Well, it's November 26, Dad is unable to come here for Thanksgiving and Winter said she'll be arriving soon… Well Weiss, you've made it this far, you may as well enjoy it._

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and tried to smile, _I look silly… No, I look nice…_ I stood up and walked out to greet Yoko and her plus one, "Ah, so this is the infamous ice queen that my niece has told me so much about, nice to meet you Weiss. I'm Yoko." She held out her hand as I look at her, "So you're the legendary Yoko Xiao Long? You slayed 2 Elder Grimm with only a bow and charged into a Beowolf cave with just a Flamethrower-sword combination?" I shook her hand happily as she stood there dumbfounded, "Well, couldn't say was only a bow because I did technically trap them in a fire dust cave… After running from them when I stole their food… Eheh… Ah, well before I forget let me introduce my wife, Yuki Ozokawa." _So, I guess I'm not the only heiress who married into this family…_ I knew there was something familiar with this woman, "So, I guess there's more than one heiresses in this family today. I'm charmed to meet the daughter of the famous Ozokawan weapon manufacturers."

We laughed lightly as we both watched Yoko walked over to the table and noticed the food, "Well, anyways. I assume you'd like to enjoy the Thanksgiving dinner we made. So, yeah." I made my way towards the front door of the apartment and found Ruby talking with the blonde brute and Blake, "Hey guys, how was the airport?" I kissed Ruby on the cheek and whispered something into her ear, taking it as a que to go sit down Blake followed Ruby into the dining table and I was left with Blake, "It was alright, but we didn't see your father. Your sister we saw but she told us she was going to be picking something up then heading here. Sorry Weiss, guess you can't show your dad, Ruby… But if anything I'm sure he's glad. I mean he did get you your guys' apartment." Sure I was grateful for it, but something just didn't feel right.

"Anyways, let's focus on the dinner," Blake brought me out of my train of thought as well as the dining room becoming a bit louder than it was, "I'm sure Winter will have something for you from your dad?" I nod solemnly but as best as I could I put on the best smile I can, _Father might not be here but still, I'm Weiss Schnee, well…. Weiss Rose I guess… But then again it could be Ruby Schnee…_ I lead Blake into the dining room and found Yang and her Aunt Yoko almost fighting over a huge piece of turkey while Yuki and Ruby were calmly talking under their ruckus, "Seems like the best Thanksgiving ever Blake."

As we took our seats, Blake next to Yang, I next to Ruby, We finally calmly enjoyed the Thanksgiving dinner. My sister came to visit just before we started eating, as well as Ruby and Yang's Father and Uncle Qrow. It was then we shared joyful laughter and smiles so cheery it almost seemed like it was a Christmas dinner instead. It almost seemed picture perfect. Soon the camera was pulled out and it took a picture of us there. Ruby and I saved it and I had a special locket made for Summer so Ruby could put it somewhere to keep it close to her.

As I turned away from the edge of the forest and got back onto the main road, I turned the radio on and heard the Christmas music for not too long, before I focused back on the next location of Ruby's Anniversary hunt…

* * *

 **A/N Updated: So, by my thoughts, you're all probably thinking that right now it's the middle of June within this story's timeline. But actually I forgot to mention it being at the beginning of December… I kind of didn't really plan on pushing this story back until midway in November to pick it up again but I never planned on making 8 total chapters… For all the people following and now receiving this Chapter update, I'd like to say thank you. For the people who also favorited or are about to. Thanks, you have done well to give me hope that this story is actually better than the random crap I spit out. But trying not to keep this ending note too long, I will hopefully have some sort of Thanksgiving Whiterose one-shot featuring a certain Yoko and Yuki. You'll also be wondering what these OCs would have in weaponry wise if you want to use them but that is on my author's page as soon as I update the damn thing. For now enjoy the rest of your night or day!**


	9. Twas A Schrose Night

Chapter 9: Twas a Schrose Night

 **A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to let you know happy holidays! (Anyone else just had that certain song start playing in their head?) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I found my way towards Old Vale after multiple stops and found a dust shop, _this one seems to still be open, and its name is Dust After Dark… Wow dolt, you sure know how to keep a goose chase going…_ I made my way into the door and found an old man standing behind the counter, "Afternoon, sir. I can't help but ask but, has a woman in a red cloak handed you a note anytime today?" I stand there as he points to the right silently and nods, I turn my head and found a pink heart and note on the wall, "I'm going to guess she paid you so she can do that?" he nodded once again adding a little smile to coax me from being annoyed _well, she isn't good for subtle…_ I leave with the note and climbed back in to read the note silently to myself,

 _My darling Weiss,_

 _For even as the Winter Winds drift. The little lion man climbed out of the cave on his hands. I gave you all of my love leaving nothing but thistles and weeds on a white blank page, I shall be the hopeless wanderer that you have saved this night. And we shall dance a dust bowl amongst the sand after the storm has passed. Babe, I know I'm not a good poet but, I hope those clues can help you in figuring out the final location of your goose chase._

 _See you soon!_  
 _Your Red Rose…_

I folded the piece of paper together and couldn't help but think of how wonderful that poem was… _Wow Ruby, you beat me out of writing just then… And all along I thought you were a little illiterate._ I looked at the steering wheel of my car and couldn't help but tear up a bit, _can't wait for the dinner tonight dolt…_ I started the car and drove off headed towards the beach. Knowing I'd be a bit early I took the next left and headed towards a botanist to pick up some red and white roses and waited at a café ready to head towards the beach when the time was right.

As I sat at the front of the café sipping from my mug, I couldn't help but wonder how everything had come to this point, it had finally dawned on me, _Wow, who knew this goose chase actually gave me the perfect idea for a story!_ I started to write down everything about the idea before it left my mind, I began to imagine everything within the story… And then I stopped, I looked at my scroll and noticed the time. _Wow, I never thought I'd have written for that long… I think it's best if I headed off._ I left the payment for my drink and ran back to my car and sped off towards the only cave I knew in the Valian Beach…

"Come on Ruby, let's go!" I took out my scroll to check the time, _well, only 5 more hours of rest before we head off back to hunting… I guess this is something…_ "Alright Weiss, hold on though I'm practically carrying all of our food and a table to go with it. Would you mind helping me?" I quickly dumped my scroll back into my phone and helped Ruby with the table, "Sorry, it's just. We never get to have our own day off without Yang and Blake, not saying there's anything wrong with them, interrupting us!" We carried all of the stuff towards a cave I had seen a while back and set up for the evening.

"Well? That's everything I guess… I'll go lock the car okay?" she grabbed the keys from my hand and walked out of the cave, I couldn't help but stare at her while she walked towards the car in the setting sun. I took my seat and looked at the food we brought with us, _I really need to just make simpler dishes than just elegant things for times like these…_ It seemed as though a really proper meal one such as Beef Wellington that should suit a time like this, just doesn't feel right the way I see it.

"Hey, gonna start without me?" I looked up at Ruby as she stood there at the entrance, "No, of course not dolt. I love you too much to eat without you, now come on. Food's getting cold." She joined me at the table and we began to dig into the food enjoying it silently it seems as though I remembered something a friend of mine had told me once,

 _You ever wonder why we have to keep talking just to not feel awkward? I mean maybe if you had met just the right person, you could literally shut the fuck up for a second and enjoy the silence._ I couldn't help but chuckle and accidentally caught Ruby's attention, "What's so funny Weiss?" I stopped chuckling and set my fork and knife down, "Oh it's nothing Rubes… It's nothing…"

* * *

 **I wonder if anyone who's a fan of a certain band will have noticed the easter eggs I've placed in this chapter…. Oh well, if anything I would like to say I will not be ending this story hopefully next chapter. I want to try and do what everyone probably expected and just revisit Weiss's whole life from joining Beacon to graduating, marrying Ruby, then to this point. Maybe… Just maybe that will happen. But it will all depend on what I decide with this story. If it does ever occur though that I seemingly drop this and people find it. Feel free to contact me and I'll have every chapter to the point I stopped sent to you to allow you to continue! I know this was a long drabble but still. Gotta have a contingency plan! Peace out!**


	10. Until The Sun Comes Again

Chapter 10: Until The Sun Comes Again

 **A/N: I swore I want to finish this first arc ASAP NOW! I will hopefully update again with a Christmas which will hopefully either set the track towards kicking the whole story off or just kicking it off itself. I will most likely skip some of the early school days scenes or maybe not? Enjoy! Also Lemon ahead watch out!**

* * *

I parked the car in front of the beach and stared at the sun set, _wow perfect timing…_ I looked both ways and found the cave towards my right and began my path towards the final stop of my treasure hunt. I made my way into the cave and noticed how different it looked, _wow, it's as if I'm stepping into a whole house._ I stared at the walled up entrance with a door that had a note attached to it, I pulled it off and read the entire thing:

 _Weiss Schnee,_

 _If you want to know what's behind this door, you'll have to find the key first. It seems as though you taught me something about out replacement key whenever I forgot mine at work and had to lift a mat just to get to it… Kisses and see you soon babe… Love you…._

 _Your precious Rose_

I looked down and found a key just barely sticking out in the sand, _I still have to ask her what's with the – fuck it she probably was able to get away with it for some crazy ass reason…_ I inserted the key and turned it to hear a click. Turning the knob I opened my way into a candle-lit room, "Hmm, a very interesting position to see such a rose in…" I blushed at the sight of my own Ruby in such a sexual position on a heart-shaped bed blushing madly, "W-Well, I am trying to seduce you…" I giggled knowing how forthcoming she became, "Then consider it done… I do feel like ravishing you right now…" I took the key from the door and closed it while locking it and made my way slowly to my prize.

 _For such a sexy treat I feel as if this world just treats me to such good extents…_ I peeled the clothes I've worn all day slowly as she sat there almost drooling within the lust-filled state, _she must've kept herself horny all day by the looks of it…_ Leaving myself in just my underwear I sat next to Ruby and cupped her face in my left hand, "Such a beautiful face… For a beautiful woman…" I closed in towards her face and sealed our lips. I moaned into the kiss as she aimed for my breasts in my bra while I tried to dominate her tongue in our heated kiss, I loved every second of it.

I parted away and took off my bra and stared at her red transparent nighty she wore, "Such scandalous clothes for a famous huntress… Let me remove those from you my rose…" As Ruby rose her arms slowly I began to lift the nightie and couldn't help myself but to trail kisses up from her lower stomach to her breasts, she took care of it from there as I securely cupped her left in one hand and I sucked on her right, moaning with reply I began to twist and pinch the left while sucking harder on the right. I removed the breast from the mouth with a pop, "Why not lay down now, I would like my dessert now…" Ruby laid back upon the bed as I firmly grabbed a hold of both sides of her satin panties, I pulled slowly to reveal my present as to tease Ruby, "Weiss… Please… I need this so much right now…" I licked my lips to find her lower pair leaking juices greatly almost as if a dam were to break at a moment's touch.

I stopped pulling the panties past the knees and began a trail of kisses from thigh to thigh starting on the right and ending on her pair. I stuck my tongue out and licked from the bottom to her clit and back letting her moans fill my ears with success, I reached down slowly to rub my own pair along with my movements before finally inserting my tongue and hearing her voice kick up in gratefulness, "Oh yess….. Weiss! Oh my god that's fucking good…." I began to curl my tongue and touch both of her walls while hunting for her g-spot listening to her voice until a screech and tighten shows I've found it, _now then Weiss. Time to give her what you've been wanting to since you've met her…_ I began to focus mostly on her g-spot while immediately pinching her clit with my free hand.

I looked away to find her fondling her own breasts as I continued to eat her out, "Oh god Weiss, keep going! Yes, yes, yes! Oh god, don't stop! Don't stop!" her inner walls began to tighten around my tongue as I prepared for the breaking point of the dam, with one final pinch of her clit I tasted the sweet and salty floods breaking through the cracks of Ruby as I made her cum, I began to rub myself faster and inserted two fingers so I could begin to get off within seconds of her, tightening around my fingers as well I moaned into her pussy making her suddenly burst again as I tried to finish lapping up her remaining juices, " _Oh god….._ Weiss get up here so I can see your face…" I climbed up after coming down from my high to join Ruby on the bed, "Happy anniversary babe… I love you my princess…" She kissed my lips one more time and parted quickly before reaching down and cupping my pussy, "I believe I get to drink from my fountain now…" Ruby quickly bit down on my neck and sucked _that's going to fucking leave a hickey on my neck but my employees can go fuck themselves if they see it…_ She removed herself from my neck and followed with a series of kisses from her starting point in-between my breasts, being sure to pinch and pull my nipples as she continued to trail down towards my own pussy.

She stopped at the rim of my own panties and pulled them down without a second too soon as I almost forced her head upon my own lips in heated excitement, she began to kiss and lick my outer lips as I moaned in appreciation of her work, _god damn Ruby… You're a fucking natural…_ I felt two of her fingers pierce me and began to curl and thrust in and out while my clit was kissed, bit, and licked by her own mouth. I couldn't help but moan almost screaming in excitement as she reached my g-spot and continued deeper. Ruby kept going down on me as I felt myself become closer to the edge, "Oh god yes Ruby! Fucking hell! Yes! Keep going!" With a deep thrust my walls began to clench around her fingers as I screamed in ecstasy as I felt myself reach cloud nine from Ruby's fingers… "Oh god…. Oh yes Ruby… I love you baby…"

I slid most of my clothes back on and gave my jacket to Ruby, "It's cold baby… So let's go head back… I'll be sure we can get this cleaned up though…" She nodded sleepily as I led her back to the car and we drove home in silence… _And happiness…_ I began to silently think back to our adventures as teammates and lovers ready to tackle another day's worth of challenges…

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chunk of fucking subliminal text of sexual congress… Well I guess that also secures the whole smut aspect that I'm guessing a certain group of people were looking for…. Enjoy the night you perverts!** ***little update; by a reader's suggestion I changed all Oum to god as to not make it seem kind of awkward... I think...**


	11. A Call to Arms of All

Chapter 11: A Call To Arms of All

 **A/N: Instant sudden turn away from the fluff I guess, but I had a feeling for including this… Welp enjoy whatever you can!**

* * *

It's been a week since the entrance exam, I ended up somewhat luckily getting paired with Ruby and then even luckier by ending up on a team with Yang and her partner Blake, it seemed as if I was set up to be with them strange enough. Our dorm set up became sort of _interesting_ to say the least, Ruby and Yang had decided that we should strap two beds on top of two other beds to make bunk beds and collectively we'd sleep under/over our own partner, I was just glad that I wasn't under Yang's bed as it looked like just the rope holding the bed above me would've snapped under her collected weight of muscle and power. I stared out the window between the two bunks as the morning sun had begun to just barely, _everything is just different compared to the house… I wonder how Winter is doing in Atlas…_ As the sun slowly continued to peak over the horizon, I made my way towards our small dorm kitchen and prepped myself a cup of coffee to wake myself up again.

As I pulled the cup from the drawer, I heard the sounds of soft feet falling onto the floor and step closer to me, "Morning Weiss!" it was surprising to hear Ruby seem so cheery even after I had accidentally ruined a certain book for her by spoiling the ending… "Morning Ruby, sleep well I assume?" I look to my left after leaving the mug atop of the counter to find her already going for one of the cookies, "Ruby, don't eat those so early it'll kill your teeth worse than not brushing." I smacked her hand lightly watching as the grip on the chocolate-chip cookie was loosened allowing it to fall back onto the plate, "Aww, but Weisss…. Can't I have a little nibble at least..?" _There it is already Weiss, those puppy-dog eyes…_ I began to regret not approving of her eating habits and sighed, "Fine, just a little bit though.-" Already, an empty plate of cookies and a smiling Ruby, "Thankies Weissy! Anyways, do you want to go into the bathroom first or me?"

I peered to my left over at the still sleeping blonde brute and the silent girl sleeping below her to see them beginning to stir, "You go on ahead, I think the other two are beginning to wake-up." I felt the brush of her arms begin to wrap around me but dart away when I flinched as if my body was too cold, "Oh, sorry. I'm just used to giving hugs…" It was kind of funny but also slightly heart-warming, "It's okay, just next time give me a warning alright?" she made her way into the bathroom as I finished off making my coffee, "Morning Weiss queen… Ooo, ya gonna cook for us this morning?" Yang patted my shoulder as I placed the mug down, "No, the cafeteria should have something for us soon, I'm just making myself some coffee… Now if you'd mind, I'd like to finish this and wait on Ruby to get out of the shower."

I removed her hand from my shoulder and picked up the cup. I left the counter and headed towards Blake who was staring out the window, "Surprised to see the campus awake at this time I guess?" She seemed surprised, as she turned her head slightly tensed, "Oh, no I'm just surprised to see everyone going amongst their business as if they weren't being trained to hunt and kill." It seemed she was already tired of the school before it even just began, "Well, it's expected, when you aim to become a hunter or huntress, I guess you just end up following along like it's just a normal school day…" We silently stared out as Yang was in the background making as much noise as she could to make a cup of coffee, "Weiss! I'm done with the bathroom!" _guess this day has just began…_ I set the cup down next to Blake and grabbed my towel from my bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the classes… _I guess it just has…  
_

* * *

 **Ending note: Hey guys, sorry for being so late on getting this updated, I've just been having problems lately and found myself less focused on writing but more on thinking of writing but never able to. Anyways, I'm trying my best to get a schedule to go again. Hopefully will have one out soon anyways, see ya guys! Fearmortali signing off!** _  
_


	12. The Board Game of Life, Love, and Chess

Chapter 12: The Board Game of Love, Life and Classes

 **A/N: So, I'm getting back into the grove of things I guess… Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"I wonder how many pancakes I can stuff onto my plate before they kick me out…" I watched as Nora finished another stack of her pancakes begin to strategize insanely to try for another stack, "Nora… Please don't… You know how you'll get into trouble right..?" It was interesting how the animal-loving heavy ordinance enthusiastic hammer wielder loved her favorite type of breakfast, although on the other hand… Ruby was a tad bit within the same column of hysteria as well, "Yeah! I'll go distract the lunch ladies while you can sneak away with 3 stacks Nora!"

It was as if two comedians had paired up after shaking hands and began a comedy routine, although I'm surprised the blonde one hadn't joined the two, "Now, now Rubes… Let's not get ourselves in such a sticky situation just yet…" _I stand corrected…_ "How about we don't steal anymore pancakes like Ren suggested and just finish our current breakfast? I mean we might end up late to our classes…." _Yeah! Wait what? That wasn't me…._ "Blake's right guys…."

Turning my head to the right, I found the famous Pyrrha Nikos agreeing with the silent one of our group while Jaune was too busy ogling her to even pull his team together as well, _may as well say my part then…._ "Look, if you guys are finished goofing off, we have classes to get to and I hate to break it to you but, we might be late at the rate we're going." _As always my sense of keeping a sche- wait SHIT!_ I checked the time at my scroll and noticed how much time we had left before the first bell rang, _well fuck, time to book it…_

I rapidly pick up my tray and bolted towards the closest trash-bin being sure to dump everything out and leaving the tray there. Running down the halls, I watch as a trail of roses zoom past me leading me into our first class, _Grimm studies…_ "Ah, Miss Schnee, just in time for roll call. Your chair is right next to Miss Rose. Quickly now, the bell shall ring any moment." I join Ruby as quickly as possible only with a few seconds shy of the bell ringing signaling the beginning of the class, "Welcome class to your first day of becoming hunters and huntresses. This class shall be the first place where you took your first step into advancing the future of humanity and protecting it from Grimm. My name is Mr. Calfuray and we shall first begin with rollcall…" I mindlessly watched the teacher drone on and on as he called all of our names one by one raising my hand and saying 'here' as soon as he reached mine and sinking back into my desk to take out everything I had hopped I would need for the class and prepared for everything.

"Jeez! Introduction classes are soooo annoying…." I watched as Yang slammed her head onto the lunch table causing all of our lunches to fly up and back down landing perfectly calm. She continued to groan while I tried to speak to her more silent partner Blake, "So, I assume you guys just had history with Mr. Oobleck..?" She nodded attentively while eating her sandwich, which by my guess seems to be tuna, it was pretty obvious especially since it gave off a stench of tuna but I didn't mind it, honestly eating sushi every Friday tends to make you immune to the stinky off-scent of fish. I couldn't help but notice the silence between all of us along with Yang's groaning that no one really had anything to say, it almost felt as if I was only stuck at home…

But, I guess then again it beats, "Hey, rabbit ears get back here!" I turn my head to the source of that insult and found one of the new first year's poking on Velvet, "I guess no matter how accepting of a place Beacon is, there's always going to be that ignorant minority…" I wanted to ignore her but I also felt like I shouldn't, _she can help herself right..? I mean, she's a second year she should be picking on them just for being new!_ As I kept contemplating on stepping in the table shook and all of us peered our attention at Blake as she gritted her teeth, "God Damnit, I hate how people are just allowing her to be bullied. Come on, someone help me go stop him." She was right… _I guess I should at least clean up some of the Schnee name_ … I stood up as Blake began to stand and we both headed over there calling them out, "Hey! How about you pick on someone your own size Cardin."

His attention was dragged towards us allowing Velvet to escape from his hold towards her own table as he stood puffing out his chest, "Oh looky what we got here… Rich girl and Book nerd. I guess yall wanted to touch my awesome muscles don't ya?" God damn douchebags… Only a few days into Beacon and already I want to kill someone, "If those muscles have to do with the marker lines you drew on those flabs, no thanks. I'm pretty sure a fat guy has more courage than you have Cardin." _Score one Schnee, school bully, zero._ "Oh yeah? Don't you have a fucking butler to serve you some better insults?" _Okay, I'll admit that was something… But no one insults a Schnee and gets away with it._ I looked to my left and started to watch Blake tense up seemingly ready to fight, I turned my attention back to Cardin as he also followed. _Well, I guess there's either fist fight or back out…_

"Students! You will not make a single move on each other unless it is in my combat arena!" The room felt different, less tense but more fearful… I kept my focus on Cardin as best as I could but he began to back off making me almost feel like the winner, "Weiss Schnee, disengage right now or I will be forced to pull you back myself." I loosened and straightened myself up as I turned around to see, "We're sorry Miss. Goodwitch, it was all fun and games between us. Right guys..?" I could only assume Blake joined me in questioning belief as Cardin seemed to fake being buddy-buddy with us only to escape being caught, "Right..?"

* * *

 **Ending Note: Had to cut this short guys, sorry for the late chapter though but the original word count totaled about 750 words and I wanted to push towards 1000, got it done and with a bit extra! Enjoy the night guys! Fearmortali signing off. Peace!**


	13. The Lucky Sparks Crack Through The Egg

Chapter 13: The Lucky Sparks Crack Through the Egg

 **A/N: So, shall we begin with the adventures of romance?! Let's begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, Miss. Goodwitch, Cardin here was in the act of bullying one of the second years for their faunus heritage and that was when Weiss and I decided to stand up and protect her. He also seemed to begin to harass Weiss due to her economical standing as I was about to say something until you came in." I looked up at Blake with amusement and slightly smiled, "Hmm… I see, but just for confirmation I will need to see the student who Cardin was bullying, who and where is she?" I looked around for Velvet and noticed her sitting with some interesting-looking people and pointed towards her, "Velvet ma'am, She was being insulted for her faunus ears before we began to step in." I peaked at Cardin and noticed his laughable hideous face as he stared pissed-off at us, _can't be a king if you stand on broken eggs Cardin…_

I snapped my attention back at Miss. Goodwitch as she called Velvet over, "Yes Miss. Goodwitch..? What seems to be the matter..?" She seemed scared as Miss. Goodwitch began, "Well, it appears that earlier just now, you were being harassed by Cardin over here. I'd like to see both of you in my office. Please, follow me and we can sort the business out together. As for you two," she turned to face the both of us, I stood firmly planted hopefully following Blake, "I'll let you both off with a warning for now. Please next time just contact me or the staff through your scrolls, they're made to be the student's most useful tool within the Academy." She walked off dragging Cardin along with Velvet in toe leaving us back, "I guess that was something..?" I couldn't help but feel that Blake wanted to say something but when I looked at her she seemed to just hold it back and return to the table, I stood there for a bit then decided to return before and continue our lunch.

After the lunch we were given the rest of the day off as apparently one of the students had snuck into a dust laboratory class and we lost half of our dust supplies, this of course made Yang feel happy as all hell while the rest of us of course were more or less slightly amused at the thought of how the most dangerous item within school that isn't a student's weapon is not even being secured correctly. My guess is that one of the teachers had accidentally forgotten to lock a door or accidentally left a key out in the open but it didn't matter. We got the rest of the day off and that allowed me to collect my thoughts on my morning classes that I had been introduced to and allowed me to adjust my scroll accordingly.

While Yang had decided to drag Blake off to go visit the gym, it left Ruby and I in the room alone kind of bored without a thing to do, "Hey, Weiss? Why'd you decide to go to Beacon..?" _Wait, What? Ruby you don't just.- I'm just thinking that wow…_ "Ruby, firstly, why are you curious, and secondly, shouldn't I be asking you about how you got into Beacon? I mean you're what? 15? You're like two years younger than me! I swear it seems like you may have paid your way to reach this level and that whole story you told me was a huge lie! I mean how the hell does someone just 'randomly' ends up fighting one of the toughest criminals and his crew without even getting harmed even while being attacked by a dust mage! That's practically almost like saying you went against a mammoth and survived without a weapon!"

She had instantly gone quiet and that kind of made me unsettled… _I think I may have been a bit harsh with that…_ I climbed out of my half of the bunk and peaked above to see her curled up in a ball slightly, "Ruby..?" I noticed she only responded with a small whimper and decided to climb up onto the bed and sat in front of her. I watched her cautiously and tried to nudge her slightly, "Ruby… I'm sorry for yelling out at you…" She responded slightly with what seemed to be a giggle assuring me that I may have been doing something right, "Ruby… Please look at me…" I began to poke her sides as a joke and watched as she uncurled into a fit of laughter while I began to move into a tickle-attack, "hahaha, okay! Okay! I'll look Weiss, I'll look!"

I continued a tiny bit more before I removed my fingers from her body as she calmed down and looked straight at me. She just looked at me for what seemed to be minutes when I should be hearing her out, "Why are you looking at me..?" I became anxious, _was there something wrong with my face..? Did I not notice something when I went to the bathroom earlier!? Oh god she's moving in…_ I watched as Ruby inched closer into my face forcing me to lean backwards trying to keep my distance, "D-Dolt, stop whatever you're doing right now! Please! T-T-This isn't funny! Ruby!" Her body fell on mine as I immediately shut my eyes.

I opened them slowly and found myself face to face with hers only peering at me as if she saw something, "Weiss… Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful..?" My cheeks were probably blushing but I noticed that she was probably feeling the same, "R-Ruby… What… Are you trying to say..?" I looked at her closely and noticed something different… _I could almost ask the same to you Ruby…_ I don't know why but my arms began to move by themselves and wrapped around Ruby's head, I began to gain a bit of control but instead of removing them, I pulled her in and puckered my lips to kiss her… _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm kissing my partner I barely fucking met! She… She tastes so sweet though and is that… Strawberries?_ I couldn't help but continued to hold her lips against mine as we stayed in that position… It was almost calming… No, _lovely… I'm… I'm in love with Ruby Rose… I can't believe I'm saying it now but I'm fucking saying it again, I love Ruby Rose!_

It was there I began to feel my lungs beg for air and we were forced to separate so that I could breathe. Through my panting, I looked at turned to my left and saw Ruby, calmly staring at our room's ceiling, "So… I guess my original plan just went out of the window…" _Wait what!? What PLAN!_ I looked at her angrily and moved over her, "What plan Ruby..?" I watched as she formed a cocky smile while she shrugged, "Nothing Weiss… It's just that I thought you were pretty cute when I first met you." _Oh hell no Ruby Rose! You are fucking getting it!_

* * *

 **Ending Note: Well? What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Expected something worse? Expected some dance or some shit with a donkey? Oh well, whatever your thoughts were thanks for reading and please leave a review on that! Fearmortali signing off. Peace!**


	14. Within a Bumblebee's Antics, White Rose

Chapter 14: Within the Bumblebee's Antics, A White Rose Blooms

 **A/N: Eheh, kind of a funny way of hooking them up right? I had to go somewhere different but not sure if anyone's already done the whole, annoyed character tries to apologize to second character for getting mad at them but second character announces their love… Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at Ruby as she twiddled with her thumbs in place while looking at them awfully longingly, "Ruby Rose, you better tell me what this plan of yours was, otherwise you can consider this relationship slightly pushed back…" _Wow barely even an hour in and we're fighting over something… Oh god…_ "W-W-Well…" _she's stuttering… Oh god, don't tell me. It has to do with a present or something doesn't it,_ "I was basically planning on asking you out to go to Vale for a bit and explore the city…. Then also had plans on taking you out on a really nice date and the whole public thing… Although I did forget how you were rich and all and how that the news and tabloids and all that stuff." _She had a point… Plus, who knows how He would've reacted… Honestly…_ "Alright fine… it makes sense… Dolt… I do find you a tad bit funny though Ruby… Almost, kind of in a klutzy way."

We both giggled a bit but ended up resorting to silence as we looked at each other, Ruby quickly pecked me on the cheek and it did feel wonderful but of course, "We're back!" As fast as we were together, we quickly separated trying to play it off as if nothing had happened while Yang and Blake had entered, "So, what'd you two do while we were gone? Get to know each other better?" I of course acted like I was on my scroll the entire time while I believe Ruby was also doing the same but surprised to hear her voice, "Not really, just talked." _Funny, as if it never happened…_

I watched Blake move towards her bed as Yang moved towards the kitchen and grabbed what I would be led to believe to be some coffee, "Oh well, anyways, apparently there's this new artist that came out with some Mistalen-inspired music mixed with the music of today, it sounds pretty good. I think his name was Nunjabes? Ninjabos? I don't know, N-something…" _You were right the first time…_ It was surprising to hear that name pop up anyways, "Strange, I never suspected anything from Mistalen to be popular around here." I set my Scroll down and looked at Yang who was slightly laughing to herself but grew to a much louder noise, disheartened from the moment I began to question her, "What… What's so funny?" I began to look around trying to find the source of what was making her laugh, "Seriously… Yang?! What's so funny?!"

I quickly grabbed my scroll and took a look at myself and saw a pair of lips formed in red right on my cheek, _DAMMIT DOLT!_ I couldn't help but look away in instant and utter embarrassment as Yang kept on laughing, "Hey, what's so funny..? Oh..." Blake walking in and noticing it only spiked the embarrassment as she joined Yang in laughter. All that was left was for, "Wait, why are you two laughing at Weiss..?" I heard Ruby's feet thud and looked up to find her looking at me and then watched as she turned as red as her name suggests as she stared at me with a, _I think we have some explaining to do, don't we…_ expression.

"Aww, well how cute that you find my younger sister attractive… Honestly, I thought she'd get a boyfriend or something at least… Maybe stupidly fall for Jaune…" _Wait WHAT!? "_ To compare me to some child who only received hand-me down weapons, and not even have unlocked his semblance is blowing this way out of proportion Yang Xiao Long!" I watched as the room went silent instantly as they all stared at me, "Well… It's true. Why would someone as lucky as her fall for someone who seems to be more interested in getting as many girls possible. It's like something out of one of those _special_ books that pop up a lot. Hell who cares about that, Yang would probably be luckier with me than him as well." _Yeah! Wait what..? I'm sorry but did Blake just say something witty..? And also what 'special' books!? Not just that, she challenged YANG to something! I mean sure we've only known her for a week but Yang divulged more information about her love life than I've seen in one of those gossip magazines about celebrities!_

I looked at Blake with astonishment and slight intrigue as she quickly noticed how all attention was diverted to her, she seemed to try and move away from the subject, "I-I-I mean… Jaune would probably be lucky as hell if he-." "Now, hold on there, miss. Book-nerd. You said I'd be luckier than Jaune to end up scoring with you… Is that a challenge I smell Rubes..?" I watched as Ruby perked up with astonishment and joined her older sister in a barrage of backing, "Yep! And if anyone's willing to take on any challenges, that'd be my sister!"

It felt almost like all attention went straight from me towards Blake and her possible proposal with Yang, "Okay… Well maybe I am… But that doesn't prove anything…" It seemed like Blake began to become bashful as I couldn't help but start to smile stupidly expecting what was to come next but it didn't, "Well, what about her Yang! I thought we were interrogating Weiss and Ruby's relationship with each other not our relationship!" _Damn…. I knew I couldn't trust her!_

"Oh please, at least, I was willing to go out and claim how much I love Ruby! What about you and getting all bashful suddenly? Seems like someone's really interested in pushing through and fessing up to announce something…" _And that's why you don't mess with a Schnee's relationship…_ It seemed like we lost Ruby as she returned straight to her bunk bed but Yang kept pushing, "Okay, how about this Blake. If, and I mean 'IF' I can beat you in a simple game of row-sham-bow. You have to tell me the truth about whether you like me or not. If you win, I'll _show_ you who I like. And it could be you, Miss Ice Queen, or one of team JNPR." I watched as Blake reluctantly accepted the challenge and I felt as if something changed within the room, _I swear to god if some announcer just pops out randomly and starts narrating the damn game I'm done…_ "Row! Sham! BOW!" I watched as they both held out their hands flatly, "Best two out of three!" They seemed to repeat it once more and as Blake won the second round, I felt more tension rise from this as they began to focus on their hands… "Row… Sham… BOW!"

I watched as they both blindly formed different shapes… _Yang's a rock and Blake is… Paper? Well… I guess I know what's happening_ _next_ … "I win! Now, who do you love Yang?" It seemed as if all the tension disappeared as Blake and I both watched Yang as she chuckled to herself. It almost seemed like Blake was sweating herself like crazy in anticipation, "Well… The one person I love is in this room right now." _Wait… That means, Ruby, Blake, or I… Oh god… I don't know if I should be appalled, interested, or even happy right now…_ "She's not on her bunk bed…" _Okay so that means that she only love Ruby platonically and family-wise…_ "She's in fact, right in front of me…" _Wait… That leaves Blake and me… Oh god, if I have two women after me… I wonder how that'll work in bed…_ I watched as Yang closed her eyes and raised her arms as if she was shrugging and began to laugh, I for one was stuck in a state of anticipation and annoyance, it was only a blank question of what Blake could be feeling as Yang finished, "She… Is in fact…"

I watched as Yang took Blake into a bear-hug and kissed her right on the lips, "Awww, how cute! My sister loves her partner just like me!" _Now you join in!?_ I quickly swapped stares with Ruby as she was only grinning chuckling ever so slightly, I diverted my attention back to Yang as she removed Blake and apparently had broken her as well, "Looks like I still got it in me…" I was appalled at Yang as all she did was just laugh out loud in the state she left Blake in although it didn't last for long as I saw Blake begin to stare evilly at Yang, "Ahaha…. What..? She… She wants to kill me doesn't she…" I only silently nodded as Yang was then tackled by Blake in a sense of anger and I would assume love. I backed off as fast as I could before Yang could pull me in to get Blake off of her as she begged for help, "Nope! I confessed to my girlfriend, now you have to deal with yours!" _Wow Ruby, who knew you could be so evil and cute…_

* * *

 **Ending Note: I know, I know, kind of different than what I had going but I was just trying to lighten up the mood that the ending of a certain volume set everyone in. Oh well, hope this helped! Fearmortali signing off! Peace!**


End file.
